Love Like Woe Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Michael doesn't care what is going on between them and Nikita does care because she could see it all ending so bad. Birkhoff and Alex just think it's normal. Michael/Nikita, Alex/Birkhoff.


Love like woe

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Alex/Birkhoff, Michael/Nikita

Song: Love like woe by The ready set

Summary: Michael doesn't care what is going on between them and Nikita does care because she could see it all ending so bad. Birkhoff and Alex just think it's normal.

* * *

Michael wanted to pretend Nikita's pacing didn't bother him; and twenty minutes ago it _didn't_. But even he had a limit and the pacing just reminded him of a time so long ago with Percy.

"Nikita" the warning tone was enough to get the ex agent to pause for a second, flashing dark eyes towards her lover and partner. For a heart beat she was still before she began to pace again, her thumb going to her mouth for her to gnaw on her nail.

"What's the problem with it?" Michael demanded, leaning back into his pillow and watching Nikita was amusement dancing in his eyes. This had been happening since he and Nikita had gone to ground with Birkhoff, things were fine at first. They both knew that Alex would retreat to Birkhoff's house in order to get her thoughts together and offer some help to the genius.

Michael had gone to bed one night only to have Nikita hissing at him that she was convinced something was going on between Alex and Birkhoff; Michael in sleep laden state couldn't understand until Nikita had dragged him from the room to point out that Birkhoff and Alex were snuggled up on the sofa watching some movie.

It was the fact that Birkhoff was_ snuggling_ that caught Michael by surprise; however Nikita took it as proof that the pair were hiding something from the others. Michael shook his head and dragged Nikita back to bed, cringing when she asked point blank the next day if the pair were sleeping together.

For how much Nikita could do, being subtle wasn't one of them.

Alex and Birkhoff on their part simply stared at Nikita as though she was crazy and shrugged, stating that Alex had kicked Birkhoff's ass in a game and so he was forced to be her pillow as result. Michael agreed with Nikita that something more was going on but for the pure fact that Nikita was going stir crazy over the fact that Michael kept his mouth shut.

"It's them" Nikita dragged Michael back to the present and he simply shook his head at her. He loved her, he really did but just over whelmed him when she was focused on Alex's well being. Despite the fact that Alex was a fully grown woman, she could do worse than Birkhoff. In fact she had once before.

"And? Nikita I really don't get what the problem is. They are both adults" Michael knew his role back when he agreed to join Nikita. He was the voice of reason; the woman could kill a man a thousand different ways but she couldn't listen to anyone when she was convinced on something.

"I know but it's Birkhoff; the man is incapable of leading a serious conversation let alone a relationship" Michael smirked as Nikita propped her hands on her hips "And Alex is still like a child when it comes to relationships; she barely knows anything about love" Nikita pursed as Michael cleared his throat and smirked at her.

"It might not have anything to do with _love _and more to do with blowing off steam" Michael offered glad that there was nothing Nikita could throw at him that would do much damage.

"That is disgusting Michael" Nikita snapped before her pacing started again. Michael rolled his eyes and sat up in bed, wishing him had just turned over and gone to sleep.

"Look all I'm saying is that as adults we have no say in what they do with... each other" Michael hid his smirk this time.

"And if they decide to fool around" this time he did smirk despite the glare "or enter into something more... meaningful then that is up to them. Alex will never learn about relationships if she doesn't try and Birkhoff isn't all that bad" that was lie but Michael felt that Birkhoff needed someone in his corner.

Before Nikita could retort a laughter erupted from down stairs and Nikita froze. A warning look was ignored from the dark haired beauty who darted her eyes to the door.

"Nikita" "I want to check" and with that Nikita rushed to the door while Michael rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I just want to know" Nikita threw over her shoulder before Michael threw his hands up and slumped back.

"It's his house Nikita" Michael threw at his lover and couldn't help but grin when she threw a smirk over her shoulder.

"Like that has stopped me before" Nikita opened the door and disappeared in to the darkness.

* * *

Creeping along the corridor, Nikita listened carefully to the raised voices. Creeping down the stairs she stopped when she saw Alex and Birkhoff in a staring contest, both holding packets of popcorn.

Frowning Nikita watched Birkhoff's face as he glared at Alex.

Within a few seconds Birkhoff's glare faded and he was rolling his eyes. Alex must have pulled out her puppy dog look and won because Birkhoff tossed his packet of popcorn on the side.

"Fine but tomorrow night I'm getting sweet popcorn" Birkhoff grouched causing Alex to squeal and throw her arms around his neck. Nikita smiled as she watched the geek shift uncomfortable in the embrace before a smile stole across his face and his arms wound around the younger woman's waist.

When he closed his eyes Nikita saw enough and with drew back to her room. When she shut the door she glared at finding Michael waiting for her.

"So?" he questioned causing Nikita to pull a face at him and make her way to the bed. Climbing she refused to show Michael he was right.

"I won't say anything; their adults they can do what they want" Nikita conceded thinking back to the look on Birkhoff's face. Michael smiled for a second before he frowned.

"You didn't walk in on them going at it, did you?" though Michael was defending them he didn't need the image of his two friends going at it.

"No" Nikita smiled brightly before turning to Michael who was frowning at her, a questioning look running across his face.

"I walked in on them falling in love" Nikita admitted before kissing Michael soundly on the lips.

She only hated the fact that Alex or Birkhoff might get hurt if this went wrong and she knew Michael didn't care what they were doing as long as they didn't hurt each other.

But the fact that Nikita was convinced that they were falling in love she guess she would allow Michael to win this time.

Though she wouldn't be so easy when Alex and Birkhoff finally figured out they loved each other. She planned on sending Michael downstairs when Alex and Birkhoff were going at it.

The End.


End file.
